Four Years
by MiyukiMyths
Summary: Sasuke is the new kid at Konoha high.He has always been home schooled, and doesn't know much about the real world, which he has yet to get a taste what the "real world" has in store for him, as he goes through his four years. NaruSasu, Naruto X Sasuke, Yaoi, don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto Characters
1. Chapter 1: Late

Naruto had spent a long summer, doing just about nothing but staying in his apartment and eating ramen all the time. He would have spent it with his friends but they were having fun with their parents. It sometimes makes him depressed when he thinks about being that he was an orphan living by his self, he wish he knew his parents and longed for a parental love. He knew it was never going to get that so he always shook that idea out of his head, and just waited for the summer to end so he could start high school. Unlike his friend, Shikamaru, He was actually excited. He was going to be a freshman, along with all his friends, taking the last steps of being a teenager. Now today was the day, he would be entering Konoha High.

Naruto's alarm clock screeched. It awaked Naruto from a deep sleep. He jumped up from the sudden noise and hit his head on his bed stand. "Damn it. Stupid alarm clock, it shouldn't ring that loud" he said softly rubbing the bump on his head. He turned to see what time it was, His eyes widen as he realized, he was going to be late for his first day of high school. "Shit! I'm going to be late!" he yelled and jumped out of the bed. He rushed to take a shower, put on his school uniform, ate some ramen before he left and dashed out the door. He ran as fast as he could, waving at all the neighbors who took their time to say good morning. He looked at the time on his watch." Oh no, its 8:56, school starts at 9:10" he thought to himself. Then an idea popped up in his head, how about he takes the short route to school. He took the short route, hoping to make it in time before the doors closed and locked.

Naruto had made it to the campus site, 5 minutes before the doors closed. He picked up his speed and pulled the doors back, to enter the school known as Konoha High. Naruto stopped and took a look around, thinking about how this place he will be for the next 4 years. The school smelt fresh and clean, the Hokage's picture was on the wall and was impossible to miss, the floors were so shiny you could see your own reflection like a mirror and the halls were empty. "The halls are empty?" he thought but then realizing that the halls were empty because everyone was in class. He rummaged through his bag for his schedule. "Yes, Room 404, right down the hall. I'll make it" he thought. He ran down the hall and made it to his class in just in time. He opened the door, and walked into class, with all eyes on him.

"Your late,Naruto" a pinked haired girl said walking up to him, poking him in his chest. "You are an idiot, it's our first day of high school and you're already making yourself look like trouble" she said while poking his chest. Naruto couldn't help but defend him against these insults, and busted out. "Shut up, Bill board brow! It was an accident; I actually did plan on making it on time, thank you very much!" The two began to argue while everyone tried to break it up. Naruto eventually stopped and noticed something. "Where's our teacher?" he asked, looking around. Shikamaru was the first to answer. "You mean Kakashi-sensei? He is always late; we are probably going to have to wait awhile. He is a troublesome guy".Naruto nodded, gave Sakura the evil eye and sat down waiting for their sensei's arrival.

Sasuke sat in the school office, waiting to get his schedule. Great, why did I have to stop getting home schooled. I knew this day was coming, but still. I don't know anybody and it's going to be too awkward he thought to himself. The desk attendant handed him his schedule and pointed him to the direction he needed to go. He thanked and left out the office, walking to his class room. "Oh hey there, you must be a new student here" a soft voice said. Sasuke looked behind and saw the girl named Hinata Hyuga. He knew this had to be her, because she was from the main branch family. You would have to be new to Konoha or a dumb ass not knows who she was. "Oh yeah, I was just on my way to class. Can I help you? He said. "Oh no, sorry. I just wanted to say Hi" she stuttered and hid her face. "Thanks, nice meeting you" he mumbled and turn around to continue his destination. As he continued to walk, he felt like he should have been nicer to that hyuga girl. She could have been his first friend. Sasuke knew he was an idiot for not at least trying to make a new friend. He began to get lost into his thoughts, until a bump hit his shoulder. "Watch where you're going!" he shouted. A grey haired man wearing a green vest turned around, and smiled. "Oh sorry about that. I am kind of in a rush to get to my class, and by the looks of it. You're late to." Sasuke knew instantly this was going to be the guy who pissed him off for the next four years. "Yeah, well I'm heading there right now, so I don't need you butting in" he mumbled. "You should really have a brighter attitude, you know? Anyways, I'm Kakashi Hatake; may I ask your name?" He said with a gentle smile. Sasuke hesitated but happily told him his name, hoping for his first friend. "Well, I got a class to teach" kakashi said while scratching his head. Sasuke was in shock, not realizing he was a sensei. He had introduced himself as if he was another high school student; well there goes a new friend. "Tell me your class, and I'll help you get there" kakashi glad offered his help. "Its 404 kakashi-sensei" sasuke said with the utmost respect. Kakashi told him, he would be his teacher for the year, and that not to address him so formally because he was not that much older than him. He only got this job because he skilled enough to do. Sasuke began to realize, this kakashi guy wasn't too bad and he told him a little about himself as well. The small talk had stopped after Kakashi realized he was about 23 minutes late. Oh boy, he thought to himself.

Kakashi and Sasuke entered the class room. "Hello class, before we get started today. I would like to introduce a new student. His name is Sasuke Uchiha ". All the girls in the class giggled and blushed while the boys couldn't wait to tease him. Sasuke quietly introduced himself to the class. He kept looking at his feet and his palms were getting sweaty. Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder reassuring it was fine and to go take a seat for class to begin. Sasuke was more of a loner guy, so the fact that there no seat where it wasn't crowded made him nervous. "Hey, Uchiha boy. Come sit next to us" a bunch of girls giggled, swaying him to them. Sasuke looked over to the boys, as they all stared at him viciously, like they were hungry wolves, except for one boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, some kitty like whisker linings on his face; He didn't seem interested in him at all. "My name is Naruto, if you were wondering" Naruto said. Sasuke blushed and hurried to the seat the girls offered to him. How? How? How did he know I was staring right at him? Sasuke shouted in his mind. "Hey Uchiha boy, you sure are cute. Come sit with us at lunch okay "the pink haired girl said. Sasuke nodded, looked over back to the boy with the blue eyes, but just before he could look away to focus on the teacher. Naruto bright blue eyes, met his. For some reason, Sasuke felt warmth and kindness while looking into his eyes. Naruto broke the eye connection and looked at Kakashi, and started taking down notes. Sasuke followed his actions.


	2. Chapter 2: Walk Home

The 4th bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Sasuke picked up his bag and exited the classroom. He noticed Hinata from earlier, who walked out the classroom as well. Sasuke thought this was perfect time, to make at least one friend, He approached her and tapped her shoulder, and she turned in shock. "Oh hey, I am sorry if I was being rude earlier today, and I was wondering if we could be friends?" he asked and gave his best friendly smile. "Sure, I was just about to go to lunch, would you like to join? I can introduce you to my group, I guess" she scratched her head, with a nervous kind of voice. Sasuke agreed, and they both started to go to lunch, but not without a small talk. "So, um. I heard schools have these kinds of groups. You know like the cool kids, nerds, losers, jocks. What about Konoha?" Sasuke asked. "Um, Yeah. First there are the Akatsuki kids, it's like some kind of group, and you get to join if you're a senior and you a good shinobi. They are really stuck up though. Then we have the nerds, who are actually pretty cool people when you get the past the ninjutsu,genjustu , and taijutsu talk all day. Losers, well. We don't have any; their survival here would be chances of 0, and the cool kids. Are the guys, who like at you, you're a some kind of prey or whatever. That is pretty much it" she explained. "Your best bet, since you're a new to school everything, is just to stick with my group for a while, and once you're familiar with everything. You can choose what social background fits you" she smiled. Sasuke couldn't believe she was actually this nice and he was such a jerk to her earlier, but right he was more interested with social group was for him.

Hinata and Sasuke got lunch and she pointed him to her table while she went to go attend to some business real quick. Sasuke was a little skeptical of the idea at first but finally gave in. He looked around the giant cafeteria. There were so many high schoolers it was unbelievable. He started to walk towards the table, Hinata appointed him to until some tall guy with reddish hair bumped into him. "Get out the way, you new loser "he said. Sasuke wasn't the type of guy to take an insult. "Baka! You watch were you're going, and who are you calling a loser!" Sasuke yelled. The whole cafeteria got quiet. The guy with reddish hair, started to laugh. "Who are you calling a baka? I know you're new, but someone should have explained to you, my name. You little brat. You're just a freshman keep your mouth shut". Sasuke grew angry, and blew out his his anger with this boy. " I'm calling you a baka, and I don't care what your name is, all I know is you better not bump into me again and if you do, apologize for bumping into me" Sasuke shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria couldn't believe what was going on. Were their eyes deceiving them?" Why you!" the boy with red hair got ready punch Sasuke. Sasuke got into his defense ready to go head to head with this guy. "Stop, there is no need to cause such trouble over something as bump into someone." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him. "OOOO, and who might you be? Haven't seen you around. Are you a new loser to?" the red haired guy laughed. "He is right, leave him alone, Sasori" a guy with orange hair said. _Why was everyone getting involved in his business with this guy? And just who are these people who think they are all that?_ Sasuke thought.

"Well whatever, I'll leave the new loser alone, but if he gets cocky again. I won't let him live" Sasori said while walking away with the mysterious guy with orange hair. He watched them leave and noticed Naruto was still standing there, just watching him. "Hi?" Sasuke said with a sarcastic tone. "You shouldn't start stuff with the seniors" Naruto said and walked away. The cafeteria started with the noise once more as if the whole thing never happened.

Hinata had come and pulled Sasuke by his ear to the table she and her friends sat at. "I leave you alone for one minute and you're already on the senior's bad side". All her friends stared at me as if he was some new animal species. "Everyone, this new Kid. Sasuke Uchiha" Hinata introduced me to everyone. "Oh Hi" I waved and gave my best smile. A guy laughed. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, the dog whisperer" He laughed. This guy seemed pretty friendly. Sasuke wonder if they will become good friends.

"And I'm TenTen, the weapons master of the group" TenTen smiled. Everyone is so smiley. "Don't forget me. I'm brains of the group". "I am Sasuke, I guess I'll be hanging with you guys for the next four years" Sasuke scratched his head, and gave a nervous laugh. "That is perfectly fine. We saw you stand up to that senior, and let me just say this. You got balls dude, and anyone with balls can join our group" Kiba said. TenTen hit him the head, and they all laughed.

They ate lunch together and the more we all talked and they told me about themselves. He enjoyed being there. Hinata the shy girl at first who pretty much becomes herself when she opens up to you. Kiba the funny idiot. TenTen the hot headed nice girl and Shikamaru who thinks everything is such a drag. Sasuke actually enjoyed talking and laughing with them. He was glad he had friends to enjoy high school with,

"Hey, Hinata do you still have that massive crush on Naruto?" Kiba poked fun at her. " N-no I don't. I matured and realized. He won't ever fall for me"Hinata said while turning red. "You mean, that kid with blonde hair and blue eyes?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, Him. That's Naruto Uzumaki. He hangs with the cool kids, you can say. Pretty popular. He is a pretty lucky guy" TenTen explained. "Not that good. He is an orphan who lives on his own. He isn't as fortunate as us to have parents" Hinata said sympathetically. "So he does have any family and raises himself?" Sasuke asked. "Pretty much. I heard he never even knew his family at all. Shikamaru your friends with him right?" Everyone's voices muted to sasuke as searched the cafeteria for Naruto.

Sasuke finally had his eyes sat on him, as he watched Naruto sit and goof off with his friends. He couldn't help but feel sorrow in his heart for him. He felt his heart ache for the missing parents of Naruto's life. As he studied Naruto, he felt like something was missing from Naruto's life. He knew he was missing his family but there was something else that wasn't in Naruto's life that needed to be.

Sasuke kept looking at Naruto with his dark black eyes until he noticed Naruto was staring at him back. Naruto and Sasuke kept starting at eachother from across the room. Sasuke felt his cheeks turning red and quickly turned away before anyone could notice he was blushing at Naruto. Sasuke looked down, he titled his head back up, and to notice Naruto had not stopped staring at him. Sasuke face turned completely red. He heart felt so intense and sentimental.

"Hey Sasuke, you alright?" Hinata asked. "Yeah you're all red" Kiba pointed out. Sasuke coughed, "OH yeah I'm fine". The lunch bell rang." Well I will see you guys after school" Kiba ran off to his next class. Everyone said their goodbyes for now and went off to their next class. "See you later, Sasuke-kun" Hinata walked away.

It was finally after school, and Sasuke couldn't wait to get out of that crazy loony place. Sasuke and his new friends all said their goodbyes. "Bye, Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow" Hinata waved while running off to a man who was most likely her little body guard. Sasuke waved and smiled. Itachi, his older brother told him he wasn't going to be able to pick him this week because he was the leader of the ANBU, and well he had duties. Sasuke not only had to get public schooled but with that, he had to move with his older brother. Not that he minded, living with his parents was just boring. Sasuke couldn't believe for his first day, he had already had a group of friends. He giggled at his own thoughts. Sasuke kept thinking more and more about his first day and how really it wasn't that bad but the more he thought about it, the more this boy Naruto kept popping up. Once again, his heart began feel intense just thinking about him. What the hell? Sasuke getting flustered. He decided he would talk it about with Hinata who had gave him her number in case he need anyting.

**Sasuke POV:**

I got home, took my shoes off and walked to my room. Dropped my book bag on the floor, threw myself in bed and thought about today. I needed an answer to some things but right now. I better start on my homework, I thought.

I finished my homework around 9 and decided to call Hinata. But what exactly should I ask her. I want to ask her about this feeling I have but I can't tell her it's for Naruto, she use to have a crush on him seeing that what it seemed like at lunch…But she also said she has matured and gotten over him. I mean I heard of these feelings from my Mother, but she told me it something guys gets for girls; she never said anything about guys. Naruto is definitely not a girl. I picked up my phone, and dialed Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun, whats up? Didn't think you would call" Hinata said. I was a little nervous at first but then I just let my mouth do say what it needed to say. "Okay well, I have something to ask you. I saw a certain someone today, and when I looked into their eyes. It makes me get butterflies in my stomach, and to be honest. They're really on my mind now" I talked in the phone blushing. "Is it Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. My eyes widened, "N-n-no!" I tried to get angry to cover my embarrassment. Hinata giggled. "Well Okay, Well When I use to have a crush on him, I felt the same. You were interested in him at first? He was different that everyone else in the room? When you look into his eyes you feel good and secure? When he looks at you, you can't help but feel nervous? "Hinata kept going on and on. All I could think about is how my answer to those questions was a definite yes, but it's only been one day. "So what do you you say, Sasuke-kun? Do you have a crush on Naruto Uzumaki?" Hinata asked. "How did you know?"I asked. "I saw you and Him looking at lunch, not to mention you went completely red"Hinata laughe. I dropped the phone, slammed my head into my pillow. How the hell am I suppose to hide this obvious crush.

**Sasuke POV Over**

It had been a week since his first day at Konoha, and there more Sasuke saw Naruto. The more his crush intense. He couldn't take it it anymore. One more moment with this guy and I just might kill myself out of desperation.

**Sasuke POV:**

I walked into first period. Ready, just kill myself. I couldn't take those bright blue eyes staring into my heart. It likes light shining on the dark, and it's terrible. I walked to my regular seat, took out my notebook, which I liked to do my scribbles in. I always thought they were pretty terrible. Usually I have time to my doodles or whatever due to Kakashi-sensei always is late. That idiot is the worst teacher here. All the girls in class were pretty annoying. Sakura is always talking about how hot the teacher Iruka is and her best friend Ino is always acting a like dumb blonde. Typical, though. I started to skim the room until I saw a certain him walk in.

"Hey everyone" Naruto yelled and smiled. Everyone ignored him knowingly this same old Naruto. He walked to his seat. I looked at him, like I usually do. I feel like he is a drug to me, like some kind of cocaine or something. I have to get at least once a day or I might lose my sense. "Oh Hey, Sasuke" Naruto smiled. "Oh Naruto-kun, Hi" I said. I tried avoiding his hypnotizing eyes. I swear whenever I look into those blue eyes, I feel like I escape reality. Kakashi walked into the room, sat in his chair and made an announcement. "Listen up class, there is going to a test of your skills as shinobi soon, but you won't take this test alone. You will have a partner, and in order to pass this test. You need to win. I will be choosing everyone's partners. I would suggest you two get along whoever you might be, and to practice together. This test will be taken by every genin (Also known as 9th gr)."Kakashi explained. I couldn't believe this, a test this early of the school year. What in the world is going on? Whatever, I don't care. I just hope I don't get paired up with Naruto.

"These are partners for this test. Sakura and Rock Lee, Ino and Chouji, Karin and Juugo". Half of these people, I ignore out the day. "Last is Sasuke and Naruto. This test will take place 1 month from now. Good Luck." Kakashi smiled. My eyes widened as I slowly looked over to Naruto, I once again met those blue eyes. "This is going to be interesting."Naruto said. I slammed my head into my desk and kept repeating why.

"Sasuke, I want to start training with you as soon as possible. Let's meet at your place" Naruto said. I wanted to say no, but we had to work together. That damn Kakashi, I was trying to avoid him! "Sure, so what time?" I asked. "After school, we can walk home together if you want" Naruto said. I nodded my head. "Say Sasuke, you okay? You kind of avoid eye contact with me. Is there something wrong with me?" Naruo asked. I knew I was going to blush when he said that, so I quickly turned my head. "Oh Um, I just like to avoid eye contact with people makes me feel uneasy" I said with a fake laughter.

"Well that's strange, See you after school though" his voice echoed in my mind. Oh no, I'm seeing him after school.

It was 3rd period, and I just couldn't wait for that 4th bell to ring for lunch. I wanted to tell Hinata my situation, so maybe she could give me some tips on the hell I am suppose to deal with this. Finally the bell rung, and I rushed to Hinata. She was talking to some friends but I grabbed her head and pulled her to my side. "I really need to talk to you Hinata" I said with a serious look on my face. "Sasuke-kun" She was shocked on the serious look on my face. "Oh well, Okay. Lets go" She said.

"So Sasuke what seems to be the problem?"She asked. " Naruto and I got matched up for the exams, and he is meeting me at my place. Today" I said. Hinata giggled, and looked me in my eyes. "Is that what your so worked up over? Look, this could be good for you. Maybe this can help you guys become a couple" Hinata said. "Couple…?" I said with a soft voice. "Yes, couple. You like him don't you?"Hinata asked. I paused at this question because the thought of being in a relationship was new to me. " I don't know" I said. " You know you like him. I don't see why you won't just try and be with him" Hinata crossed her arms and talked with a witty attitude. I blushed, " I don't like him!" I yelled. " Denial is the first sign of love" Hinata said.

The school day was over, and I was getting nervous just thinking about Naruto walking me home, and coming into my home. Do I look alright? Is my room clean? Will Itachi be home? Is the kitchen clean?. Millions of questions roamed through my head.I said goodbye to Kiba,Shikamaru, TenTen and Hinata and waited for Naruto at the school entrance. After 10 minutes of waiting, he finally got there.

"Oh hey Sasuke,you ready?" He smiled. I nodded my head. I looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with him once more. "Sasuke, can you look at me?" Naruto asked. "Why do I need to look at you? The ground is a pretty nice view you know" I said. Naruto laughed and gave me props for my sarcastic comment. " I know your not afraid of eye contact, I saw you and Hinata looking at eachother directly in the eyes today, in the hallways" Naruto said. Was he watching us? "So you stalk me in the hallways at school now?" I asked. "Oh No, I just happened to be going to lunch like the rest of the students at konoha high" Naruto said. "Shouldn't we start walking now? Standing here won't get us to my house" I said. "Oh sorry about that, but can you atleast look at me?" Naruto said while walking ahead. "No, I like the ground" I said, while feeling a blush coming in. "That's a shame because I really wanted to see your face" Naruto said. I looked up , blushing, and I met his eyes again. My pulse increased, and I feel butterflies in my stomach. "O-o-o U-u-m-m " I stuttered. Naruto smiled at me, and walked over to me, grabbed my hand,"Come on Sasuke we don't have all day". He said. He pulled and I could feel him grip my hands. "O-O-kay" I stuttered.

**Authors Note: Yeah, If I made any mistakes with the POV, I apologize, I had went back to make it Sasuke's point of view later on. Anyways, I have so many stretches with this story its just making me want to spend all week making chapters after chapters, Lol, but I will probably try to get the next one out around 1-2 weeks maybe less. **


	3. Chapter 3: Plan sneak watch

"Wow, is this your house?" Naruto said, sounding like a 5 year old child. "Yeah, I live with my brother, he's captain of the ANBU. He could have given us a ride, if he wasn't so dang busy" I said. Naruto smiled, and looked around, observing my home. "Well we need to get to work, let's go to my room. I feel comfortable in there" I said. I had no idea, why I didn't study in the kitchen or living room but I felt like I need to invite him into my room. "Oh…Okay" Naruto said.

Naruto laid on my bed, relaxing his self. I felt a blush coming to my cheek so I turned away. "So, Sasuke. I heard all Uchihas have these special eyes called sharigan" He said. "Yeah, all of us. Even me, I'm quite skilled with them to. It's something that makes me special, I guess" I said. "You know you're pretty special compared to most guys at Konoha High. Even though, you don't talk much, for some reason, whenever I look into your eyes, I hear a lot. Not to be all lovey dovey or anything" Naruto said, with a nervous laugh. Why does he make everything feel so much better when he is around? "O-O-Oh…Thank you" I said while blushing. "But what do you have that makes you special or different?" I asked. Naruto looked down at his stomach, and gripped his shirt near his stomach. " I have a ton of chakra" He said, and gave a big smile at the end. I was confused, this time his smile was different. He wasn't the same, why such a huge change in the matter of seconds? "That makes you special" I said. I looked at him, and the action was returned. A moment of silence fell. "Well, let's get to work now, shall we?" Naruto said, seeming like he was trying to break the silence between us. "Yeah, sure. Let's go spar outside" I said.

Naruto and I spent hours sparing with each other. He really did have a lot of chakra, and was really skilled. "Gosh, it's really hot out here. You don't mind if I take my shirt off, do you?" He asked. "O-o-oh um sure, go ahead" I said with a nervous chuckle, feeling blood rush to my cheeks. Something was telling me to stare at him, and see what he looks like without his shirt, but I didn't want to be a pervert. Maybe just a peek? I looked up, and saw Naruto's tan chest and 6 pack, glistening with sweat. I couldn't stop staring , and then I felt something slide down my nose. "Sasuke, are you okay? Your nose is bleeding" Naruto rushed over. Oh no, my nose is bleeding! "Let me get you tissue or something" He said, while running back into the house. Oh god, no. It's official, I am pervert.

Naruto left right after my nosebleed incident, because it was getting late, and I wanted to avoid the awkwardness of Naruto meeting my brother. "Sasuke, I'm home!" Itachi yelled. Speak of the devil. I walked down stairs to greet him home.

"I brought back cake from Ayame's and I was thinking we could hang out for the night, together" He said. Itachi did try to spend time with me, when he had the chance. "Sure, no problem" I said.

**Time Skip**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It had been a week since I got assigned with Naruto, and he came over every week.

"Sasuke-kun, are you busy this Saturday?" Naruto asked. " No, but I don't want spar this weekend, Sorry" I said. I wasn't trying to avoid him, because there was no use, I just was lazy. "Oh, I didn't want to spar. I wanted to hang out with you?" He said with a smile. I blushed, "Hang out?" I said with a questioningly voice. "You know when to people hang out with each other, cause they want to have fun and be around each other. Hang out" He said. "So…l-l-like a date?" I stuttered, can't believe I just said that. Naruto chuckled and blushed. " Okay, like a date" He said. I was kind of really happy for a moment, till I realized. This is my first date, and it's with Naruto. When these situations come up, I can always talk to Hinata."What time?" I asked." Hmmm…Is 11am cool?"He asked. I nodded, and waited for the period to be over, so I could get some advice from Hinata, although she has never had a boyfriend or been on a date to begin with.

The bell rung, and I needed to find Hinata quick.

(Sasuke POV over)

Sasuke moved swiftly down the hallway, scanning every inch for Hinata. He wasn't paying to much attention as to where he was going because he smacked right into another student. "What were you going loser!" Sasuke yelled, looking up. The boy had purple eyes with white hair with blue tips. "I think you should be apologizing, not calling me an idiot" He said while laughing. "Is that an insult?" Sasuke said with anger in his voice. The boy stopped laughing and grew a serious face. "What is your problem, dude?" He said. Sasuke grit his teeth and pushed the guy out his way and started to walk off. The boy grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Is that a way to apologize?" He said and smiled. "Let go of me, baka!" Sasuke yelled, yanking his wrist back to him and walk off. Bright red. The boy watched him walk off in a distance. He sighed and walked off.

Sasuke finally found Hinata, she was busy flirting up with Kiba. Sasuke scowled at him. Kiba looked in awe, wondering what was his problem. "May I borrow her for a minute?" Sasuke said while pulling her away. "W-w-hat is it, sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. "I got a date with Naruto…that what it is" Sasuke replied , starting to blush. " Okay, what is the problem then..?" Hinata asked another question. "I never been on a date.. and I can't makes me feel different…and I can't handle it." He said. "He makes you feel different because you like him and you can do it. Go on the date ,sasuke you will be fine. If you want, I can sneak watch." Hinata said. "Sneak watch?" Sasuke asked with a curious look his face. "I'll secretly watch you too go on the date and make sure it goes smoothly" She said, having a devious aura come around her. Sasuke got a little scared. "O-oh…Okay.". "Plan Sneak Watch in commission" Hinata said. "I'll come over to your house later on to discuss further details" She said. The bell rung, and she headed off to her next class. _Why is she so cool? _Sasuke thought.

**After School…**

Hinata came over to Sasuke's place. "Hinata before we get started. I wanted to ask you something" Sasuke said. Hinata asked what it was. "I bumped into this guy today, and I guess I was being pretty rude. I wanted to properly apologize. He had purple eyes and-" Sasuke got cut off my Hinata finishing his sentence. "With white hair and blue tips?" She finished his description of the guy for him. "That is Suigetsu, he a trouble maker chunnin. He always hangs around this girl named Karin. Find her, you find him" She said. Sasuke nodded. "Now to the plan. I will buy an earpiece for the both of us. You will place one in your hear and I will place the other one in mines. We will be able to comminucate during the whole date with these. If you need help or I notice something. I will say something" Hinata smiled. Sasuke was shocked this was the plan. "What if he finds it?" Sasuke asked. "He won't" Hinata said and smiled. "Since, I'm here. Let's do homework" She said. "Hahaha, homework" Sasuke said while getting up to go watch TV.

**::::Saturday::::::**

"Hinata, I can't do this. What if the date goes horrible!"Sasuke said while getting nervous. "If it goes horrible, then atleast you tried." She said. She put the earpiece in his ear and wished him good luck. "I gotta go before Naruto sees me" Hinata said while running off so she wouldn't be seen. After 2 minutes, Sasuke could see Naruto running up to him the distance, smiling and waving. "Plan Sneak watch is now in action"Sasuke said while sighing.

**I know this chapter to forever to get out, but I have had alot of things going on lately. My youtube channel and stuff..just a lot. Lol.I will most likely get the next one out this month. I didn't realize how hard it was to make a long story and have them out reguarly.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Dojo Love

**Note: This chapter is entirly Sasuke's POV.**

**Chapter 4:**** Dojo love**

Naruto ran up to me, smiling. "Sasuke! Thanks for coming." I waved, "Yeah, I wouldn't miss this for nothing" I uttered while looking at the ground. "Well, don't be so shy…." He chuckled. I blushed, "I'm not being shy. I just don't want to look at your face" I said. "Sasuke….you're cold" Naruto whined. "Baka" I uttered. "Well, let's go. I have something, I want to show you" Naruto explained. "What is it?" I asked. "You will see" He smiled at me. He looked like some prince who could come and just save you. He pulled my arm and started to run. "Sasuke, if you don't hurry. I will carry you and run" Naruto shouted. I blushed and ran faster, as I wondered if Hinata was getting all of this.

We finally got to his mysterious place. It was just a small dojo. "Naruto, why are we at dojo?" I asked. Naruto pulled me into the dojo. It was empty. I gave him a confused a look, but he just smiled. "Sasuke, do you dance?" He asked me. I wanted Hinata to tell me what to do but she didn't say anything. "No, I never danced in my life" I said. "Well, let's give it a try today" He said. Naruto pulled me close and slid his hands slowly down to my waist. "Just follow my steps, okay." He added. I moved by only his steps and we both followed each other's pace to avoid failures. I didn't want to look up at him, afraid of seeing his eyes." Sasuke, look up" He urged. At that moment, my head felt heavier. It was if someone was pushing my head down with their full strength. I felt a hand touch my chin gently, and lift me up. "There is no reason to be shy." He assured me. His blue eyes met mines. I don't know why I feel the way I do when he stares at me, but all I know it makes me tense but at the same time sensual. "Naruto….. What are you doing?" I asked. Naruto gave a small chuckle." I am having a date with someone I really like" He said. The dojo never seemed like a romantic place to me but today it was my fairytale.

"What do you mean by like? "I asked. "I mean I-"Naruto was cut off by some strange man. "HEY, GET OUT OF HERE. GET OUT MY DOJO! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! THIS IS NOT A PLACE TO DO ALL YOUR PERVERTED THINGS! "The man shouted. Naruto grabbed my hand, and we ran past the man who was still yelling. "DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE! I WILL CAL L THE ANBU NEXT TIME!" Naruto was laughing and shouted back. "Sorry, I'm on a date, old man!" I blushed and muttered "Naruto."

Naruto took me to a waterfall this time. "Sorry, about that." He chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "Its okay, the effort is what counts" I added in. "Thanks. Now I can finish what I was saying at the dojo" He implied. "But first, let's get this sneaky ear piece out your ear. This isn't needed for our date" He said. He reached to my ear and grabbed out the ear piece. I grew embarrassed and blushed. "What I mean by like. Is that I like you...like I want to you by my side. "He confessed." To be honest, you always had my attention ever since I first saw you. I like everything about you. I like that when I look into your eyes, I feel like I'm falling even more for you. I like that whenever you are around, you act crazy and shy. It's cute. I like your voice most of all. Whenever I hear it, I feel like everything is going to be okay no matter how bad things and that you're so close to me , even when you aren't there. I can't say I'm utterly in love with you but what I can say is it won't be long before I am."Naruto confessed again.

"Naruto… I don't know wha-"I got cut off by the abrupt attack on my lips. It was hot and seductive. Everyone touch was passionate. It made me crave him. He wrapped his arms around me, and out of my own reaction. I grabbed his hair, and clutched onto his blond strands. Naruto's grip tightened around lips kept touching without an inch of air coming to release us. Finally, Naruto broke free. We both gasped for air, desperately wanting to continue. Naruto moved his head slowly down to my ear. "Please, be mines?" Naruto whispered. Moment of silence fell as I tried to get my mouth to push the words of approval off my lounge. "I couldn't reject even I wanted to" I whispered back. Naruto moved back up and stared in my eyes, and plunged right into my lips. "Sasuke, you see this waterfall?" Naruto asked. I looked at the waterfall and strayed my eyes back to him. "Yeah"I replied. "Well if you're not shy. Come take a dip with me" He said while giving me a comforting smile. "Well…if it's just taking a dip. I guess, but I don't have a swimsuit." I replied. Naruto start snickering and gave a funny look." Skinny dip! "He shouted.

I spent the entire day with Naruto after our love fest. Night was approaching and I had to get home.

"Naruto, it's time for me to go" I said. Naruto gave me a puppy dog face. "OH well, I had a good time." He said. He grabbed my right hand and held it to his lips. "Would you like for me to walk you home? "He asked. "No, thank you. I can go by myself." I replied back to him. He looked back at me, as if he was disappointed in the reply, but covered it with a smile. "Come over to my house tomorrow" I suddenly said. I couldn't believe I actually even said that. "To hang out…." I added. "OH, so like a date" He said teasingly. I laughed at him. "Yes, like a date, Baka" I chuckled. Naruto kissed me on my forehead. "Goodnight, Sasuke" He whispered. He walked away and I saw him raise his hand up in a goodbye.

I stood there. With a bright red face, trying to process my first date. It was so romantic. It made me want to write the next Cinderella story. I turned around and started walking to my home. Me and Naruto, are together now but we don't know much about each other. Maybe tomorrow can be an opportunity for it. I giggled and walked a little faster to get home.

I finally got home, and ran all the way to my room. I jumped right on my bed, too fluttered to get my clothes off. I layed there with my eyes closed for a minute or two. I got up, getting myself prepared for a bath. I kept pacing back in forth in my room with just my bathrobe around my waist. I slid my eyes to corner of my eye, looking out my curtains. I saw a shadow moved across the lawn. I grew frightened, ready to hurry and call my older brother to inform him on this. I rushed to the phone in my room, and picked it up to dial, Itachi. I heard the front door rattling, as if someone was trying to break in. I hurried and started dialing, waiting as the phone rang. I heard the front door bust open, someone rushing up the stairs. Itachi's voice finally came to the phone. "Itachi, there is some-"I got cut off, a hand covering my mouth. "You say another word, you die" the person uttered. "Now tell him you're alright and was mistaken" the person added. They pressed a kunai against my throat. "Itachi, sorry. It was mistake." I replied back to the phone. "Now hurry and hang up. "The person grunted. I hurried to hang up the phone, hoping this wasn't my last time even speaking, but this voiced sounded so familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Got this out faster this time. I tried to make the date as romantic as possible. I'm improving ^.^ LOl.**

**If you're wondering why Hinata didn't follow through on the mission, that will be addressed. So, if any questions or concerns on that. Well that is it. Thanks for reading!**

"Who are you?" I asked.


End file.
